


Twerk Team

by Mid_Tea



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Tea/pseuds/Mid_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is on the twerk team. Crack fic. grammar problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twerk Team

Aobooty was the captain of the twerk team BUTT all that changed when noiz came thou the wall with no panties on his ass instead they were on his head and his peepee was all out there feeling the breeze while happily standing up.  
“Abobo I came to join the twerk team”  
“Nah nioz you can’t do shit with that ass”  
Noizy got sad and started crying bunnies from his butt.they were brown. Trippy had came out of no where and plugged it up with sweet sweet strawberry cake while hersha went up his ass. Noz wasn’t happy cause he wasn’t feeling pain from it so he shit it out and went to watch cowjaku jerk it in his bathroom.  
This left aobala to work with the twerk. He would have if cinnamon toastmink hadn’t slapped his nice fine booty.  
“waht the fircking fuck minku that gay”  
Cinniman stayed quiet with his bara face and dick. made his way to the middle of the woom and started to twerk.  
Minnies twerking was so good all the grils be fainting and shit. Ren and Virsu was on the team and they both grabbed one of aoblala’s ass cheeks and throw him out the window of the 100th floor of the building they were on. Mink is now the new twerk team captain and abal becoma homeless cause he had no twerk money.

And that is the end to this happy happy joy joy story! ^_^


End file.
